Dragon Day
by benderjam
Summary: Oneshot Set after the epilogue, Hiccup decides to start their own holiday where all the dragons return to New Berk, reunite with their former riders, and spend a whole day with them. Let's see how all the people of New Berk react to seeing their dragons again and how their children feel meeting dragons for the first time. Please read and review.


Dragon Day

It was early in the afternoon and Hiccup and his family had just finished flying with Stormfly, Toothless and his family. It had been ten years since the dragons left for the Hidden World and Hiccup and Astrid enjoyed this happy reunion with their old friends and introducing their children to them. They were all sitting on one of the rocks near the entrance to the Hidden World, resting and enjoying their time together. Hiccup sat down as he leaned back against Toothless, who was lying down behind him. Lying next to Toothless was his mate, the Light Fury, and she smiled as she looked at him and Hiccup. Across from them was Hiccup's loving wife, Astrid, who sat up and laid her back against her dragon, Stormfly. She glanced him and smiled before they both turned to see their children playing with Toothless' three offspring.

Hiccup's five-year-old son, Nuffink, was hugging the mostly white baby as it happily licked his face, and his eight-year-old daughter, Zephyr, was playing with the two black and white babies. She giggled as she happily rubbed the belly of the one that had the white nose and blue eyes, and scratched the back of the one that had black ears and green eyes. All the adults, both human and dragon, watched the children play together as they happily giggled. Both of Toothless' offspring that were mostly black started flying around, playfully chasing Zephyr as she giggled happily. The mostly white baby dragon flew toward Astrid and Stormfly as Nuffink happily chased it, when he finally caught it he happily hugged it as he sat down next to his mother. The young dragon affectionately licked his cheek, much to his delight; meanwhile the other two babies chased Nuffink over to Hiccup and their father and playfully knocked her down. She sat up and started playing with them before they stopped and began nuzzling her.

Hiccup smiled as he looked at her and Nuffink as he said, "So… you kids having fun?"

Zephyr excitedly nodded as she said, "Yeah!"

Nuffink hugged the baby dragon and then snuggled into his mother's side as he said, "Yeah, this is the best day ever!"

Hiccup chuckled as he looked at Zephyr and said, "Good. I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves."

She happily hugged him as she said, "Daddy, you're the best!"

Toothless raised his head as he smiled at the two of them and Zephyr let go of her father and turned to him. The Night Fury then licked Zephyr's face, prompting her to giggle happily before his two mostly black hatchlings came to him and started nuzzling him.

Hiccup smiled as he asked, "So… do you like dragons?"

Zephyr smiled and closed her eyes as she hugged Toothless' neck and then petted one of his babies while she said, "I love dragons! They're so nice."

Nuffink nodded as he smiled and snuggled against Stormfly and said, "Yeah, and fun! Flying is amazing!"

Stormfly happily squawked as she looked at him and Astrid, who smiled as she pulled her son to her side and said, "Your father and I used to have days like this all the time."

Nuffink looked at her and was amazed as he said, "Really?"

Hiccup smiled as he scratched the back of Toothless' neck and said, "Yep. This brings back lots of great memories."

The mostly white baby dragon cooed gently as it nuzzled Nuffink and he looked at his mother and said, "Can we take them home?"

Zephyr then sat up and anxiously said, "Oh yeah! Can we?!"

Astrid shook her head as she said, "Kids…"

Zephyr and Nuffink both put their hands together as they politely begged, "Please!"

Astrid got up and kneeled down to her children and sincerely said, "Listen, I love dragons just as much you two, but there are people out there who would not like them and would want to hurt them or worse. They're safer down in the Hidden World than they are with us. We have to protect the secret until they can safely return to our world."

Zephyr and Nuffink both looked down with disappointed expressions, but then they all turned to Hiccup as he stood up and said, "Actually, maybe they can come back with us."

Zephyr and Nuffink's faces lit up in excitement while Astrid showed concern, she could always tell when her husband was getting an idea.

She showed suspicion as she said, "Hiccup, what're you thinking?"

Hiccup walked up to his wife and whispered something into her ear, her eyes widened and she smiled as she said, "That's actually a really good idea."

Nuffink curiously asked, "What?"

Hiccup smiled as he turned to Toothless, who stood up and smiled back at him; Hiccup walked to Toothless and climbed on his back as he got ready to fly.

Hiccup pointed at Zephyr and Nuffink as he said, "You kids wait here with your mother."

He and Toothless then took off and flew down into the entrance of the Hidden World as while Astrid and the kids walked to the edge and watched them.

Nuffink was confused as he said, "Wait! Daddy, where are you going?"

Hiccup and Toothless quickly flew through different areas of the Hidden World, passing hundreds of other dragons that watched the two of them fly. As they flew Toothless repeatedly roared loudly in order to summon the dragons as they followed him and Hiccup. They summoned Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, Terrible Terrors, Monstrous Nightmares, and dozens of other species of different Dragon Classes. Species of dragons of all different shapes and sizes followed Hiccup and Toothless, some were species that Hiccup never even figured out how to train when he was young. Hiccup smiled as he turned around and watched all the dragons follow them, he even recognized a few dragons in particular.

Meanwhile Zephyr, Nuffink, Astrid, Stormfly, the Light Fury, and the three baby dragons were standing on the rock, looking downward into the waterfall entrance to the Hidden World. Astrid held her children's hands to make sure that they did not fall in by accident and Stormfly leaned over them, ready to fly in if they needed her to. The Light Fury patiently waited as she stood next to them while her babies stayed close to her as they stared down into the entrance. Suddenly Hiccup and Toothless swiftly flew straight up from the entrance and all the dragons they gathered followed them. Astrid smiled while Zephyr and Nuffink's jaws dropped and then their faces lit up on wonder and amazement.

Later at New Berk

While Hiccup was gone Fishlegs was in charge of the village as gave a few simple orders to people and helped Gobber at his blacksmith shop. While Fishlegs was strolling through village he carried his daughter, Ingrid Ingerman, on his shoulders. Ingrid was Nuffink's age and had messy blonde hair with her bangs cut short to keep her hair out of her eyes, and she wore a helmet that looked just like Fishlegs'. Her face somewhat resembled her father's but she was thinner and wore a fur tunic with a belt that had a pocket with Gronckle on it, along with green pants and brown fur boots. Ingrid had her father's thirst for knowledge and love of books, she was also kind and well mannered, and she often enjoyed the stories he told her about dragons. Fishlegs then put Ingrid down on the ground as he went to go talk to someone, and while he was gone she pulled out a small book and began reading.

Suddenly a small rock hit her in the back of the head, prompting her to say, "Ow!"

She turned around to see an older boy, the same age as Zephyr, pointing at her as he laughed mockingly. The boy had short blonde hair, a large chin, skinny arms, blue eyes, and slightly broad shoulders. He wore a black vest over a long sleeve tunic, which had a belt around the waste with a buckle that had had the symbol of the Monstrous Nightmare, dark gray fur boots, some animal teeth hung from his neck, and he wore a helmet with spiral sheep horns.

The boy kept laughing as Ingrid angrily said, "Nutlout!"

He kept laughing as he ran into his house and Ingrid pulled on Fishlegs arm as she pointed her finger and said, "Daddy, Nutlout just threw a rock at my head."

Fishlegs became angry as he walked toward the house while Ingrid followed and he went up and pounded on the front door of the house. The door opened and he was greeted by Snotlout, who had grown a beard almost exactly like Spitelout's.

Snotlout showed an annoyed expression as he said, "What is it Fishface?"

Fishlegs pointed his finger at Nutlout, who was standing behind Snotlout, and firmly said, "Your son's been picking on Ingrid again."

Snotlout turned to face his son, Nutlout, who was smiling mockingly; Nutlout had his father's personality and his mother's intelligence.

Snotlout looked back to Fishlegs with an apathetic response as he said, "What do you want me to do about it? He hardly ever listens to me. I swear he's just like his mom!"

Suddenly he heard his wife, Ruffnut, loudly yell, "Snotlout! Who's at the door?"

He groaned in annoyance and answered, "It's Fishlegs. He's here to whine about Nutlout."

Ruffnut walked in holding their daughter, Ruffsnot, in her arms, and Tuffnut, who was living with all of them, was standing next to her. A few months after Hiccup and Astrid got married Snotlout married Ruffnut and a few years later she gave birth to Nutlout, then Ruffsnot. Ruffsnot was the same age as Ingrid and Nuffink, she had long black hair that she wore in three braids. She had her mother's personality but had her father's intelligence and his problem with authority. She wore a helmet like her mother's, a light brown min vest, a dark blue tunic that was in tatters at the bottom, dark gray leggings, brown fur boots, and brown cloth braces that began at her elbows and ended at her wrists.

Ruffnut put Ruffsnot down and she and Tuffnut walked to the door and she said, "What is it?"

Fishlegs put his hands on his side as he said, "Nutlout threw a rock at Ingrid's head."

Ruffnut was annoyed as she pointed her thumb at Snotlout and said, "What am I supposed to do about it? He never listens to me. He's just like Snotlout!"

Snotlout glared at her out of the corner of his eye and Fishlegs firmly said, "Look while Hiccup and Astrid are away I'm in charge of the village, and I will not have your kids going around making trouble."

Snotlout then complained, "I still can't believe he put you in charge and not me."

Fishlegs shook his head as he let out a weary sigh and was about to talk but was cut off when Ruffsnot said, "Mommy! Nutlout just pulled my hair!"

Nutlout pointed and laughed at her and she gave him a wet willy, prompting him to exclaim, "Ew!"

She then laughed and he angrily started chasing her as he yelled, "Come back here you little hag!"

They watched as the children continued to fight and Fishlegs held his hand out as he said, "You see?!"

Tuffnut looked at Fishlegs and said, "What are you complaining about? Usually they're way more annoying than this!"

Fishlegs then let out a groan as he turned away in defeat and said, "Come on Ingrid. Let's go."

They both turned and left the house and walked through the village when suddenly Eret came up to them and said, "Uh… Fishlegs? Look!"

Fishlegs looked to where Eret was pointing and saw hundreds of large things flying toward them; the people of Berk all came out of their homes and looked at what was flying toward their island. Most of the children became nervous as they huddled close to their parents for protection as they watched the large flock come closer.

Ingrid grabbed Fishlegs as she nervously said, "Daddy, what's that?"

Fishlegs squinted his eyes as he focused on the front of the flock and he saw Hiccup and Astrid riding Toothless and Stormfly with their kids.

Fishlegs was amazed as he exclaimed, "It's Hiccup and Astrid… AND THE DRAGONS!"

Everyone gaped as they realized that Hiccup had brought the dragons back and they began cheering as all the dragons landed on the cliff and faced the village. Hiccup, Astrid, Zephyr, and Nuffink hopped off their dragons and looked at the crowd as they walked up to them.

Hiccup raised his arms in the air as he said, "Attention everyone, I have an important announcement. My family and I have just been to the Hidden World and reunited with our dragons. And though they still belong there and we must continue to guard the secret I have decided to declare today Dragon Day. Every year on this day the dragons will come visit us and spend a day with us, so that we will never forget how kind and amazing they are."

The crowd roared with excitement as they all cheered for their chief while he and Toothless smiled at each other. Astrid smiled at her husband with pride while Zephyr and Nuffink looked up at their father with amazement. In the crowd Valka smiled proudly as she stood in the crowd with her hands together, proud of her family and touched by this great day. She had more wrinkles but still had her looks and kept her figure, but her hair was now mostly grey. Toothless then roared as he ordered all the other dragons and they and the Vikings all happily ran toward each other and embraced each other. Vikings ran to their old dragons they used to ride and happily hugged them. Dragons who had not been trained before simply joined in as they walked among the crowd and looked around. Most of the children were nervous around the dragons, until their parents showed them that they didn't have to be afraid.

Fishlegs stood in the middle of the crowd as he looked around and said, "Oh my Thor! This is amazing!"

He was so happy while Ingrid hid behind him with a nervous expression as a few Terrible Terrors passed them and some Hobgobblers were staring at them. Fishlegs continued to look around but stopped as something caught his attention and he stared forward. Standing a few yards in front of him was none other than his former Gronckle, Meatlug, who was very happy to see him.

Fishlegs was thrilled as he ran to her while saying, "Meatlug? Meatlug! You're here! You're really here!"

He ran to her with his arms out and she flew to him as fast as she could and then she knocked him down to hug him as she laid on top of him.

Fishlegs laughed as he put his hands up to stroke her face as he said, "I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you so much!"

Meatlug happily cooed and squawked as she nuzzled him but then suddenly stopped when she caught sight of Ingrid staring at them. Ingrid was still nervous as she watched them; Meatlug got off Fishlegs and he smiled as he walked to Ingrid and signaled for Meatlug to come closer.

Fishlegs smiled as he put his arm around his daughter while smiling at Meatlug and said, "Meatlug, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Ingrid."

Ingrid remained nervous as she waved her hand and said, "Hi."

Meatlug showed a big friendly smile and then licked Ingrid's face and began affectionately nuzzling her with her face. Ingrid quickly began to calm down as she giggled and hugged Meatlug's bottom jaw as she cuddled her.

Ingrid continued to cuddle her while she glanced at her father and said, "She's so nice and sweet, just like you said!"

Fishlegs smiled proudly as he said, "Yep, that's my Meatlug."

Ingrid kept cuddling Meatlug as she happily giggled, suddenly behind Fishlegs landed the Crimson Goregutter as it looked down at all of them. Fishlegs and Ingrid looked up at it with surprise while Meatlug squawked happily as she smiled at it.

Fishlegs gasped in delight as he said, "Oh my Thor! I remember you! You're the Crimson Goregutter that saved us when we fought Grimmel."

The Crimson Goregutter looked down at Fishlegs but then showed curiosity as it looked and saw Ingrid standing in front of Meatlug. He took a few steps forward and Fishlegs moved out of the way as he moved his huge foot toward him. The Crimson Goregutter then leaned over and stared her right in the face with a curious expression.

Ingrid was nervous again as she had her back against Meatlug and said, "Uh… nice dragon."

She became scared as it made a low growling sound as its face was only two feet away from her; this enormous dragon only stared with her in curiosity. Ingrid was scared and didn't know what to do, suddenly she remembered all the stories her father told her about training dragons and about how Hiccup trained wild dragons. She showed courage as she closed her eyes and held out her left hand in front of the dragon's face. The Crimson Goregutter simply stared at the little girl's hand as she stayed still with her eyes closed, showing that she would not hurt him. The dragon then moved its head forward, closed its eyes, and pressed his enormous nose against her little hand. Ingrid opened her eyes and smiled in delight and Fishlegs did the same as he clasped his hands together, proud and amazed.

Fishlegs walked to her and said, "Oh my Thor! Ingrid… you've just trained your first dragon! ALL BY YOURSELF!"

Ingrid was also amazed as she smiled at him and said, "Yeah. I did."

Fishlegs then scooped her up and happily embraced her as he said, "I am so proud of you!"

She giggled as she happily hugged him back and said, "Thanks daddy."

Meanwhile everyone else was happily reuniting with their old dragons and introducing their children to them. Snotlout saw Hookfang and happily embraced him and the twins did the same thing with Barf and Belch. Then Nutlout and Ruffsnot came and their parents happily introduced them to their big amazing dragons. Nutlout was amazed as Snotlout showed him Hookfang and Ruffsnot was in awe as she stared at the heads of Barf and Belch and they gave her and the twins a neck hug. Meanwhile Gobber looked around at all the people and dragons as he tried to look for someone in particular. Suddenly he caught sight of none other than his old dragon Grump, sleeping soundly in the middle of the crowd.

Gobber happily threw his arms in the air as he exclaimed, "Grump!"

Grump's eyes immediately shot open as he recognized Gobber's voice and saw him straight ahead. Grump was now wide awake as he happily roared and ran toward him and jumped on Gobber, pinning him to the ground as he smothered him with love, prompting Gobber to chuckle. Meanwhile Valka stood by herself as she looked around with a smile on her face, touched by this gathering of Vikings and dragons. Suddenly she heard a familiar roar and looked up to see none other than her former dragon, Cloudjumper, flying toward her.

He landed a few feet in front of her and smiled as he stared at her, she walked to him and happily hugged his neck as she said, "Cloudjumper!"

She pulled out of the hug and then held his bottom jaw as she said, "I've missed you old friend."

He smiled and cooed in agreement and then she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his face as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly their eyes shot open as they heard a voice Valka immediately recognized exclaiming, "Grandma Valka!"

She pulled away from Cloudjumper and turned around to see her grandchildren, Zephyr and Nuffink, running toward her with open arms. A big grin appeared on her face as she bent over with her arms out, and then happily picked up her grandkids and hugged them.

She held them in both her arms as she happily said, "It's so good to see my two favorite grandchildren."

They all turned their attention as they heard Astrid say, "They're your only grandchildren."

They all looked to see Hiccup and Astrid walking toward them along with Toothless and Stormfly; Valka showed a warm smile as she set the children down when they came up to her.

She placed hand on Hiccup's shoulder and proudly said, "Good job son. I'm very proud of you. And your father would be just as proud."

Hiccup was touched as he said, "Thanks mom."

Toothless came up and smiled as he saw Valka and she chuckled as she scratched his head and said, "Hello Toothless. How have you been?"

He purred and then Zephyr and Nuffink both joined her as they scratched his neck and Zephyr scratched him just beneath his chin, prompting him to collapse to the ground and purr. Zephyr giggled as she saw him smile in relaxation while Nuffink sighed in happiness.

Valka took notice of both their reactions and said, "So… you two like dragons?"

Zephyr happily clasped her hands together and said, "We love dragons!"

Nuffink nodded in agreement as he said, "Yeah!"

Valka smiled happily as she moved aside and held her hand out to refer to the dragon behind her as she said, "Well then, I'd like you to meet my dragon: Cloudjumper."

Cloudjumper stared straight at the children and their faces lit up with excitement and Nuffink put his hand up as he said, "Hi."

Cloudjumper approached them as he stared at the children, his pupils eyes wide with curiosity, then he showed a friendly smile. He then nuzzled them with his face, prompting both of them to giggle as they held out their hands to touch him. Valka showed a warm smile as her dragon had already made friends with her grandchildren and Hiccup and Astrid showed similar reactions. Zephyr walked around Cloudjumper and climbed up on his back while Nuffink walked over to his tail. Cloudjumper rotated his neck around like an owl and watched them as Nuffink began playing with his tail and Zephyr climbed on his back.

Sometime later Eret was walking through the crowd as he turned and watched people bonding with the dragons. People were reuniting with their old dragons and also meeting new dragons, it was truly a sight to see. Suddenly a familiar dragon landed in front of him and cooed as it saw him and showed a friendly smile as it stared at him. It was none other than Skullcrusher, his dragon and the one that was once ridden by Stoick the Vast. Eret smiled as he went up to Skullcrusher and started caressing his head and horn while Skullcrusher purred with his eyes closed.

Eret chuckled for a moment before he said, "Good to see you, you big ugly beast."

Skullcrusher opened his eyes and cooed in an amused manner as he nuzzled his snout against Eret's face. Eret rubbed Skullcrusher's horn as he chuckled some more and stepped around his head and rubbed the side of his face as Skullcrusher smiled at him. Skullcrusher glanced around and then caught sight of something that immediately grabbed his attention. He cooed gently as he began walking through the crowd of people and dragons.

Eret was confused as he followed and said, "Hey! Hold up big guy! Where are you going?"

He followed Skullcrusher through the crowd and tried to keep up with him as people and dragons passed in front of him.

Skullcrusher finally stopped and stared at whatever had caught his attention and Eret caught up and stood next to him as he said, "Wait up you big beast! What are you-?"

He stopped as he followed Skullcrusher and saw what he was staring at; right in front of them was the huge statue of Stoick the Vast. Skullcrusher stared at the statue with a sad expression and Eret immediately understood what he was doing.

Eret showed sympathy as he put his hand on Skullcrusher's side and said, "Oh yeah. He was a great Viking. A shame that he's not here to see this, he would've liked it."

Skullcrusher glanced at him and then sadly looked downward as he cooed, then Eret rubbed his side and said, "And he would have liked to see you, you magnificent beast."

Skullcrusher looked back at him and smiled, touched by his friend's sweet words and Eret chuckled a bit, suddenly he heard Hiccup yell, "Eret!"

He turned to see Hiccup and Astrid walking in their direction, along with their children, and Eret smiled as he said, "Chief, welcome back!"

They stopped in front of him and Eret congratulated him as he said, "Great job! Getting Toothless to have all the dragons follow him back to us? Good idea."

Hiccup was flattered as he said, "Thank you. It's good to have them back, even if it's only for a day."

Astrid then politely said, "Anyway, we came over here because we wanted the kids to meet Skullcrusher."

Eret looked down at Zephyr and Nuffink and said, "Oh great idea!"

He stepped aside and referred to Skullcrusher has he boasted, "Zephyr, Nuffink, say hello to the mighty Skullcrusher. He's a Rumblehorn, and a truly powerful and amazing dragon, which is why _I_ am his rider."

Skullcrusher then stood tall as he posed proudly with his eyes closed while Zephyr and Nuffink both said, "Wow!"

The kids looked up at Hiccup as he proudly referred to the statue of Stoick and said, "And before we met Eret your grandpa Stoick was his rider."

They were both amazed as Zephyr smiled and said, "Really?"

They both looked at the statue and then turned back to Skullcrusher and Nuffink said, "He's so big and strong."

Eret smiled arrogantly as he said, "Yep, just like his rider."

Hiccup fondly smiled as he said, "And like his first rider."

Eret then felt humbled as he respectfully said, "Yeah, him too."

Zephyr and Nuffink both held their hands in front of Skullcrusher and he stared at them before pressing his snout up against their hands, much to their delight.

Later in the afternoon

Hiccup was by himself as he took a stroll through the village as he happily looked around at all the people bonding with the dragons. A man was petting his Monstrous Nightmare as he smiled at him and he chuckled with joy. A Scuttleclaw was surrounded by three children who were happily cuddling it as it showed its affection for them. A woman happily chuckled as she watched as her son fed a Gronckle a rock and then hugged it. A young boy was playing with a Terrible Terror while his sister was cuddling a Hobgobbler in her arms. A Singetail was staring at a little boy with curiosity and he threw a fish at it, which the Singetail caught and ate. A couple was petting a Snafflefang as it showed them affection while two children sat on its back and happily giggled.

Hiccup smiled at this wonderful sight as he continued and walked to the center of the village where Toothless was playing with his babies while the Light Fury watched them. He looked to see Fishlegs happily watching them while he sketched in one of his books with an excited expression. Behind Fishlegs was Meatlug lying on her side smiling with her eyes closed and her foot shaking as Ingrid scratched her belly. Behind them Gobber was relaxing as he lied down with his back against a sleeping Grump. Hiccup walked over to Fishlegs and looked over his shoulder to see that he was making sketches of Toothless and the Light Fury's babies. Hiccup showed a warm smile, it was good to see his friend Fishlegs doing his passion again; it brought back memories from when they were young.

Hiccup smiled at Fishlegs as he inquired, "Making notes for the Book of Dragons?"

Fishlegs was excited as he looked at Hiccup and said, "This is amazing! This is the first dragon hybrid species we've ever seen! And this means that different species of dragons can bread together! Who knows what this could mean for the future of dragons!"

He then placed his charcoal pencil on his chin as he thought and said, "Hmm… now we just need a name for them."

Hiccup interrupted as he happily said, "I already came up with a name: Night Lights."

Fishlegs excitedly nodded and began writing in his book as he said, "Oh that's a great idea! Night Lights, I love it!"

Hiccup chuckled as he watched Toothless play with the Night Lights and sincerely said, "This brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Fishlegs nodded in agreement as he said, "Yeah, it sure does."

Suddenly Astrid walked to them with Stormfly following and she went to her husband and happily said, "Hiccup, I have to admit I had my doubts at first, but this was a great idea! You managed to reunite everyone with their old dragons and this will show future generations how amazing they are."

Hiccup was touched as he said, "Thank you."

He then became curious as he inquired, "Uh… where are the kids?"

Astrid then became nervous as she said, "I thought they were with you."

Hiccup began to worry as he said, "Oh no! We'd better find them before something happens to them! I know they like dragons but there's still a lot they don't know about them!"

They both then turned to Gobber as he laughed and said, "Oh relax. They're fine."

Astrid put her hands on her hips as she firmly said, "Oh really? Do you know where they are?"

Gobber continued to smile as he pointed his finger up and said, "Yep, right up there."

They turned to where he was pointing and they saw Zephyr and Nuffink riding Cloudjumper with their grandma Valka. All three of them were laughing as Valka held Nuffink in her arms with Zephyr holding onto her dress. Hiccup and Astrid both sighed in relief and showed warm smiles as they watched them fly and noticed many other people were riding dragons in the sky.

Hiccup turned to Astrid as he happily said, "What are we doing down here? Let's join the party!"

Astrid happily climbed on Stormfly while Hiccup walked to Toothless and said, "C'mon bud."

Toothless smiled as Hiccup mounted him and they took off along with Astrid and Stormfly, and the Light Fury and the Night Lights followed them. Up in the sky Valka stood on Cloudjumper's back as she held Nuffink in her right arm and held Zephyr's hand as they all happily laughed.

Valka chuckled as she felt the wind in her face and said, "Oh children, isn't this wonderful?"

Zephyr held her left hand out to feel the wind as she said, "Yeah!"

Hiccup and Toothless flew next to them and Hiccup happily said, "You kids having fun with your grandma?"

Nuffink turned to him and happily nodded as he said, "Uh huh! Cloudjumper's lots of fun, and grandma knows lots of neat tricks!"

Valka was touched at her grandson's kind words and Astrid flew next to them on Stormfly as she said, "Aww! That's so sweet!"

Hiccup moved his hand as he said, "Well come on, let's have some fun."

Valka smiled as she threw Nuffink through the air and Hiccup safely caught him in his arms, prompting Nuffink to giggle happily. Zephyr turned to look at Astrid and hesitated as she looked up at Valka, who smiled and nodded reassuringly. Cloudjumper flew smoothly as Zephyr let go of her grandmother's hand and began walking on Cloudjumper's wing. She nervously looked down as she held her arms out as she walked to the edge of the wing; she fell off and Astrid caught her, which made Zephyr smile. Hiccup, Nuffink, and Toothless then flew high up and spiraled and looped through the air as they cheered happily. Astrid and Zephyr rode Stormfly as she suddenly shot several spines from her tail down at the water, which amazed Zephyr greatly.

Zephyr watched the spines fly through the air as she exclaimed, "Wow!"

Soon Hiccup, Nuffink, and Toothless swooped up in front of them and smiled back at them and Astrid smiled as she, Stormfly, and Zephyr followed them through the air. They all flew high through the clouds as they looped, spiraled, and swooped around each other, coming close to each other a few times to see each other. At one point they flew down toward to the water and glided smoothly just above the surface. Hiccup and Nuffink both looked down at the water as they saw their reflections in it and Zephyr leaned over as Astrid held her and she ran her hand through the water. Stormfly then flew back up into the sky and Astrid held onto Zephyr as they flew through the clouds.

Toothless followed and flew underneath them and they smiled as they looked at each other; Hiccup then threw Nuffink high in the air and Astrid safely caught him, then Zephyr jumped off of Stormfly. She few for a couple minutes smiling as Hiccup caught her in his arms and held her in front of him. They flew smoothly through the air and looked down at their home and could see the entire village from high in the air. It was an incredible sight as Nuffink and Zephyr both smiled in wonder and amazement as they awed, staring at all the little houses.

Nuffink then suddenly pointed down at the village and said, "Hey, I can see our house from here!"

They followed his gaze and saw it as well and Zephyr happily said, "Wow! This is so much fun!"

Nuffink nodded as he threw his arms up and said, "Yeah! It's amazing!"

Suddenly they were joined by the Light Fury as she flew next Toothless and they both smiled at each other lovingly. The Night Lights soon joined as they playfully squawked and cooed as they flew around Toothless and nuzzled his face, prompting him to laugh. Then they moved and flew next to Hiccup and Zephyr; Hiccup smiled as he scratched the white Night Light behind the ears and Zephyr petted the blue eyed Night Light on the head. Suddenly Valka and Cloudjumper joined them and the Night Lights curiously flew by her and she scratched the black and white Night Light with green eyes under the chin, and it purred affectionately.

When she stopped she looked down at the village with a relaxed expression as she said, "(sigh) I've missed this."

Hiccup nodded as he said, "Yeah, I mean… when you're up here you don't even feel the cold. You just feel…"

Zephyr smiled happily as she finished, "Free."

Hiccup smiled down at her as he held her close and smiled proudly at his little girl, and she smiled up at him.

Astrid held Nuffink in the air and he put his arms out as happily exclaimed, "Yeah! It's like I have wings!"

Valka leaned forward with her arms out as she closed her eyes and said, "Ah yes, this is what it is to be a dragon."

Suddenly they all heard Fishlegs' voice say, "It sure is."

They all turned around to see Fishlegs riding Meatlug as he held onto her ears with Ingrid happily sitting in front of him, between his arms.

Hiccup smiled as he said, "Decided to join the party?"

Fishlegs smiled happily as he said, "Are you kidding? Everyone wants in on this fun!"

They looked around to see other people joined them as they rode on the backs of their dragons with other dragons flying around them as well. Soon Snotlout joined them riding Hookfang along with his son Nutlout, who smiled excitedly as he sat in front of his father. Nutlout looked around and saw Hiccup and Astrid riding Toothless and suddenly got an idea. He arrogantly stood up and climbed over Hookfang's face and stood on top of his snout.

He smiled arrogantly as he put his arms out and yelled, "Hey Zephyr, look at me!"

She looked at him as he bragged, "I'm riding a Monstrous Nightmare! I'm a super Viking ever!"

Zephyr looked away with an annoyed expression while Nutlout happily cheered, "Yeah! Nutlout! Nutlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

Hookfang smiled before he shook Nutlout off his snout and Snotlout caught him and chuckled as he said, "That's my boy!"

Then they were all joined by Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were riding on Barf and Belch, with Ruffsnot sitting in front of her mother. They flew next to Hookfang as they happily laughed as they looked at him, Snotlout and Nutlout, who smiled back at them.

Nutlout smiled as he said, "Hey mom, uncle Tuffnut, look at me!"

He puffed out his chest as he put his fists on his sides, posing boldly and Snotlout did the same thing.

Ruffnut chuckled as she said, "Nice one!"

They flew up close to Hookfang and Tuffnut reached over and picked up Nutlout and sat him down in front of him.

Tuffnut smiled excitedly as he said, "Alright little nephew, prepare to witness something truly amazing!"

He turned to Ruffnut and excitedly asked, "You ready sis?"

Ruffnut enthusiastically replied, "I've been ready for this for ten years!"

They swooped down on Barf and Belch and Barf started releasing a cloud of gas and Belch used a spark to light it, causing an explosion. They flew back up as Nutlout and Ruffsnot both stared forward in shock and wonder and then both smiled as they laughed excitedly.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut both laughed as they looked at each other and Tuffnut said, "Oh, how I've missed the thrill of blowing stuff up!"

Ruffnut happily agreed, "Yeah!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut then both happily slammed their heads together, banging their helmets, and Nutlout and Ruffsnot did the same thing as they laughed happily. Snotlout joined them as he began laughing; Hiccup rolled his eyes as his daughter looked up at him curiously. Fishlegs groaned in annoyance while Ingrid glared at them before turning away, still angry about what Nutlout did to her earlier. Suddenly Meatlug squawked as she looked up at her and Fishlegs and Ingrid instantly felt better as she smiled down at Meatlug.

Suddenly a rock hit Ingrid in the side of the head and she screamed, "Ouch!"

Ruffsnot was the one who threw it and she pointed and laughed at Ingrid along with Nutlout and their mother and uncle. Suddenly Ingrid lost her balance on Meatlug and fell to the side, Fishlegs tried to catch her but was too slow.

He fearfully screamed, "Ingrid!"

He watched her fall down but was then amazed as she came back up, sitting on the head of the Crimson Goregutter, who had safely caught her and let her ride him. Fishlegs was relieved as she smiled at him and then smiled at the Crimson Goregutter, who looked at her as he purred affectionately.

Everyone else was amazed as Ruffnut and Nutlout both said, "Whoa!"

Ingrid giggled as she patted the Crimson Goregutter on the head and said, "Thank you, Groundshake."

Fishlegs then perplexed, "Groundshake?"

Ingrid smiled at her father as she said, "Yeah, that's the name I just gave him."

Fishlegs was full of pride as he said, "I like it. Groundshake. That's my girl."

She showed a flattered mile and then Groundshake flew over next to Barf and Belch, and Hookfang. He looked down and glared at Ruffsnot as he growled and intimidated her, along with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Nutlout.

Ruffsnot leaned back as she smiled nervously and said, "Uh… sorry?"

Groundshake glared at them a bit longer before he flew ahead with Ingrid riding on his head as she laughed in excitement. They flew behind Toothless and Hiccup, who had seen everything, looked at them along with his family. Hiccup and Astrid were impressed, and their children were amazed as Nuffink gasped in wonder.

Zephyr stared at Ingrid and Groundshake as she softly said, "Wow!"

Hiccup smiled as he complimented her, "Nice job Ingrid. I think you'd make a great dragon rider."

Ingrid's face lit up as she inquired, "Really? You think?"

Hiccup nodded as he glanced back at Fishlegs and replied, "Oh yeah, just like your dad."

Ingrid smiled as she turned back to look at her father and Meatlug; Fishlegs showed a flattered smile as he rubbed the back of his head. It wasn't long before all the people of Berk were riding dragons; children were riding with their parents and the dragons that didn't have riders were flying beside them. They all flew up and down as they made sharp turns in loops as they cheered in excitement. Smaller dragons such as Terrible Terrors flew alongside them and the children would often reach out to pet them. Some children rode by themselves on Scuttleclaws but were supervised by their parents who flew on larger dragons.

Out of all the people of New Berk, none enjoyed this day more than Hiccup and his family. Zephyr sat on her father's shoulders as they flew on Toothless as she happily laughed and cheered in excitement. She screamed in excitement as she threw her arms up in the air and then she held her arms straight out like they were wings while Hiccup smiled happily. They flew low above the surface of the ocean and a couple of Seashockers jumped out of the water and they flew underneath them. As they flew underneath the last one Zephyr smiled happily as she reached her hand out toward the underbelly of the Seashocker and brushed her fingertip against it.

They flew back up into the sky as Zephyr held onto Hiccup's head and smiled as she looked around at all the people riding dragons. Astrid, Nuffink, and Stormfly flew past them as Nuffink rid on Astrid's back with his arms over the top of her chest. Stormfly squawked as they spiraled through the air and then made a loop as they turned back to Hiccup, Zephyr, and Toothless. Hiccup and Zephyr both smiled enthusiastically as Toothless quickly flew ahead of Stormfly, Zephyr cheered excitedly. Astrid narrowed her eyes and smiled as she soon got an idea that she thought would be fun.

She turned to Nuffink and smiled as she said, "Hold on tight."

She stood up on Stormfly's back and Nuffink became nervous as he held on tight and wrapped his legs around her stomach. Stormfly flew right behind Toothless and Astrid ran along her back and jumped off her head and ran on Toothless' back. She passed Hiccup and Zephyr as briefly rubbed her daughter's head affectionately and then jumped off and landed back on Stormfly, who flew under Toothless. Nuffink was a bit scared as she did this as he held onto her for dear life, but when she safely landed back on Stormfly he was amazed as he laughed in excitement.

Zephyr smiled happily as she cheered, "Yay mommy!"

Hiccup showed a loving smile as he nodded and said, "Yep, that's one of the things I love about your mother."

Toothless looked back at them out of the corner of his eye and smiled and they both did the same thing back at him. Hiccup looked down at how high they were and how far it was to the ocean and he looked back at Toothless with a devious smile. Toothless displayed a similar expression, showing that he knew what Hiccup was thinking and he wanted to do it as well. Hiccup then grabbed Zephyr by her sides and took her off his shoulders and she stood up right behind him.

She became curious as he turned around to her and said, "Zephyr, I want you to hold on tight to me, and don't let go!"

She was confused as she perplexed, "Huh?"

Hiccup patted Toothless on the back and asked, "You ready bud?"

Toothless cooed anxiously and Zephyr was confused as she said, "Wait! Daddy, what do you…"

Before she could finish Hiccup leaned to the side and they both fell off Toothless and plummeted face down toward the earth. Zephyr screamed in fear as she held onto her father for dear life and closed her eyes, hoping she and her father would not die. Hiccup was perfectly relaxed and smiled as Toothless joined them as he fell directly in front of them, smiling as he looked down toward the surface. Next they were joined by the Night Lights, who were all falling with them as they smiled playfully.

Hiccup looked at Zephyr out of the corner of his eye and calmly told her, "It's alright Zephyr, open your eyes."

She didn't listen as she said, "I can't daddy! I'm too scared!"

Hiccup comforted her as he said, "Trust me. Everything is alright."

She held onto him for dear life as she hesitated but then she slowly opened her eyes to see him smiling back at her. She gradually began to calm down as she looked around curiously and then closed her eyes as felt the wind in her face. She opened them back up and looked to see the Night Lights falling with them and she looked forward to see Toothless falling directly in front of them. Toothless looked at them and showed his gums as he smiled as he stuck his tongue out and let it blow in the wind. Zephyr began to feel better as she smiled back at him, then he flew underneath them and safely caught them.

They flew smoothly and Hiccup smiled as he grabbed Zephyr and sat her down in front of him as he said, "There see? That wasn't so bad was it?"

She happily giggled as she looked up at him and said, "That was fun!"

Stormfly was flying above them with Astrid and Nuffink, who saw the whole thing, and Nuffink was amazed as he said, "Wow!"

Astrid chuckled as she shook her head and said, "Don't get any ideas."

Toothless flew up next to them and Zephyr turned back to look at Astrid as she happily said, "Mommy, mommy, did you see us?! That was so much fun!"

Astrid smiled and nodded as she answered, "Yes, I saw. Please don't do that again."

Zephyr was disappointed as she said, "Awww!"

Hiccup smiled deviously as he said, "Well then let's try something else."

Toothless then flew toward a sea arch and when they came close Hiccup grabbed Zephyr and threw her over the arch while they flew underneath it. When they were on the other side of the arch Hiccup safely caught Zephyr in his arms and sat her back down in front of him.

Zephyr laughed in excitement as she threw her fists in the air and exclaimed, "YEAH!"

In excitement Toothless then launched a plasma blast, causing a great explosion that Zephyr loved to watch. They flew back up to join Astrid, Stormfly, and Nuffink, and soon they were all joined by the rest of their friends and family.

Fishlegs and Meatlug flew next to Toothless and Fishlegs happily proclaimed, "This is the best day ever!"

Ingrid and Groundshake flew next to Meatlug and Ingrid happily threw her hands in the air as she exclaimed, "Look no hands!"

Barf and Belch flew by with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Nutlout riding them and next to them Ruffsnot was riding Hookfang with her father.

Ruffsnot happily cheered to herself, "Ruffsnot! Ruffsnot! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

Snotlout smiled proudly as he patted her on the head, whereas Astrid simply rolled her eyes while Nuffink cringed in annoyance.

Valka and Cloudjumper joined all of them and she happily proclaimed, "This truly is a great day!"

Before long all the people of Berk were riding their dragons, both old dragons and new dragons, and other dragons were flying around them. Toothless turned and noticed it was getting late in the afternoon and decided that it was time for something important. He then roared loudly and all the dragons heard him and followed him threw the sky as they flew over the ocean.

All the people were confused as Nuffink looked over at Toothless and said, "Daddy what's going on?"

Zephyr looked up at Hiccup as she inquired, "Yeah, where are they taking us?"

Hiccup was uncertain as he looked down at Toothless' head and said, "I'm not sure. Hey bud, where are we going?"

Toothless then roared loudly again and all the dragons stopped and hovered in place, waiting for something. All the Vikings were confused and wondering what they were doing, as they all looked at each other and asked questions to each other.

Astrid curiously asked herself, "What's going on?"

Valka was also curious until she looked down and smiled as she said, "I think I know."

They looked at her with confused expressions and they noticed Toothless was also looking down, so everyone looked down and noticed something in the water. The Seashockers were swimming in a circle and there was something huge swimming toward the surface in the middle of that circle. Suddenly a mighty Bewilderbeast breached from the surface and roared before it spewed billions of fish into the air. Everyone watched in wonder and amazement as fish rained from the sky and all the dragons flew every which way and caught fish in their mouths. Toothless and Stormfly flew close as they caught fish, and Zephyr and Nuffink smiled in amazement as they looked around at all the falling fish. Nuffink held his arms out and caught a small fish in his hands and chuckled in amusement. Then the mostly white Night Light flew next to them and stared at him. Nuffink smiled as he tossed the fish to the Night Light, who ate it and then squawked happily at him, prompting Nuffink to smile at his mother.

Valka fondly smiled down at the Bewilderbeast below and said, "(sigh) This brings back memories."

Before long all the fish were gone, eaten by all the dragons, large and small, and the people were cheering in excitement. At one point Astrid looked down at her husband and daughter riding on Toothless and got an idea as she rode Stormfly toward them. She grabbed Nuffink and placed him on Hiccup's shoulders before flying away; Hiccup smiled as his son sat on his shoulders and held on tightly. Astrid flew ahead of them on Stormfly and stood up and then performed a few tricks as she did flips and then did a handstand on Stormfly. Zephyr and Nuffink both cheered for their mother, suddenly Nuffink let go of Hiccup and fell off his shoulder and fell off Toothless. Hiccup and Zephyr both screamed in fear as they looked downward, but when Zephyr looked down she leaned over and fell off too.

Hiccup became terrified as he screamed, "ZEPHYR! NUFFINK!"

Astrid, who had seen the whole thing, screamed in fear as she looked back and watched her children fall through the sky. Suddenly they both rose back up next to Hiccup, sitting on the back of the Light Fury, who had just saved them. They were both surprised and smiled as she looked at them out of the corner of her eye.

Zephyr gratefully said, "Thank you."

The Light Fury cooed at them and Nuffink petted the top of her head, prompting her to smile fondly. Hiccup let out a huge sigh of relief and then smiled proudly as the Light Fury flew ahead of them with Zephyr and Nuffink riding on her back, something he had never done himself. The Light Fury flapped her wings and gently bounced Zephyr and Nuffink on her back as they giggled happily. Astrid watched them with a proud and loving smile; her children had so much potential and they had her and her husband's love of dragons. Zephyr had her arms around her brother and he had his arms out like wings as they flew ahead of their parents and their dragons.

They passed Valka and they looked at her as Nuffink waved his hand and exclaimed, "Hey grandma, look at us!"

Valka watched them ride on the back of the Light Fury and chuckled as she proudly said, "That's my grandson and granddaughter."

She was startled as Groundshake quickly passed her and caught up to the Light Fury as Zephyr and Nuffink turned to see Ingrid standing on top of his head.

She happily called over to them as she said, "Hey Zephyr, Nuffink, look at this!"

She then stood up and slowly walked to Groundshake's left antler and sat in it, then Groundshake began playfully tilting his head from side to side. As he did this his left antler tossed Ingrid into the air and he caught her in his right antler. He continued to gently toss her into the air and catch her in his antlers while she giggled happily. Zephyr and Nuffink both giggled as they watched the Crimson Goregutter play with Ingrid, and then they were joined by the Night Lights, who laughed as they watched them play.

Snotlout was riding Hookfang with Ruffsnot, who watched Ingrid and Groundshake and whined, "Aww! I wanna do that!"

Snotlout smiled as he chuckled and reassured his daughter, "Eh don't pay attention to that. You wanna see something your dad's awesome dragon can do?"

Snotlout looked at Hookfang's face and said, "Hookfang, fire it up!"

Hookfang then lit his body on fire, but not his head or neck so not to burn Snotlout and Ruffsnot, and roared fiercely as he continued flying.

Ruffsnot looked back at his flaming body and amazedly exclaimed, "Whoa! That was the best thing ever!"

She then raised her fists in the air and cheered, "Yeah!"

Next to them Ruffnut and Tuffnut flew with Nutlout on Barf and Belch and Ruffnut smiled down at Nutlout as she asked, "Hey did I ever tell you that me and your uncle hold the world record for biggest explosion?"

Nutlout was amazed as he exclaimed, "No way!"

Tuffnut happily answered, "Yes way! And it's all thanks to Barf and Belch!"

Both of them happily growled as they looked up at their riders and Nutlout happily exclaimed, "Awesome!"

Hiccup and Toothless were flying close by and Hiccup smiled as he closed his eyes and shook his head with an amused expression.

Gobber joined them as he rode on Grump, who was for once wide awake as Gobber happily laughed and said, "It feels good to be back up in the air!"

Eret joined them riding on Skullcrusher and he posed in a bold and proud manner as he said, "Yes it does."

All the people of New Berk were riding dragons with their friends and family and Hiccup let out a happy sigh as he looked around at everyone. He saw a woman riding a Snafflefang with her children as they both laughed happily and petted the dragon. A Viking man flew on the back of a Thunderdrum with his son, then a Terrible Terror flew next to them and the boy happily reached over and petted it. A man and his wife were both riding a Hideous Zippleback together and their daughter was riding a Scuttleclaw next to them, happily laughing. A little boy was riding a Gronckle while his father rode a Windgnasher and a flock of Hobgobblers flew around them, and the boy petted one on the head. Hiccup smiled happily as he let out a sigh of relaxation; it warmed his heart to see his people living in harmony with dragons.

Later that night everyone had settled down and were in the village with their dragons, children were playing and adults were eating and relaxing. Gobber rested his back against Grump, who was sound asleep, snoring as Gobber smiled at him. Snotlout was sitting on Hookfang, smiling conceitedly as he bragged about himself to his family, while Hookfang rolled his eyes and growled. Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked uninterested while the children were bickering with each other.

Snotlout had just finished telling them a story as he said, "And that's how I saved the Fireworm Queen from the Cavern Crasher, all by myself."

Hookfang got angry as he growled and lit his entire body on fire; Snotlout screamed in pain as his pants were on fire and he began running. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Nutlout, and Ruffsnot all laughed as they watched him run to a water trough and jumped in to put out the fire. He sighed in relief as he sat in the trough while Hookfang smiled and laughed in amusement. Meanwhile Meatlug was sleeping peacefully, but was suddenly awoken by a huge tremor. She opened her eyes to see the source of the noise, Ingrid was playing with Groundshake as he playfully jumped and stomped on the ground, moving back and forth, while Ingrid happily giggled.

Suddenly Fishlegs yelled, "Stop! Stop right now!"

They stopped playing and turned to see Fishlegs looking at them with an angry expression, Ingrid sadly looked down with her arms folded behind her back and Groundshake looked down with a similar expression.

Fishlegs calmed down a bit as he walked to them and said, "Listen, you have to be careful. I know you're just playing but the Crimson Goregutter is a strong powerful dragon that can cause serious damage, even if he doesn't mean to."

He kneeled down and placed his hand on her shoulder as he said, "You can play, just don't get him too excited. Okay?"

Ingrid nodded as she said, "Okay."

Meatlug came and smiled as he nuzzled her and she happily hugged Meatlug's bottom jaw, then Groundshake joined them. Meanwhile, near the Haddock household, Hiccup had his arm wrapped around Astrid as they proudly watched their children playing with Toothless, Stormfly, the Light Fury, and the Night Lights. Zephyr was sitting on Toothless' back and he smiled at her while he repeatedly opened and closed his spines, much to her delight as she touched them with her fingertip. She turned to see the two black and white Night Lights did the same thing with their spines, which put a smile on both Zephyr and Toothless' faces.

Nuffink was sitting with the Light Fury and the mostly white Night Light, the baby dragon was nuzzling the side of his face as Nuffink giggled happily. He had his right arm wrapped around the Night Light as it purred, and in his left hand he held a chicken leg, leftover from dinner. The Night Light continued purring when suddenly Stormfly came and looked down at both of them. She smiled as she stared at the chicken leg in Nuffink's hand and showed a pleading smile. Nuffink hesitated as he glanced back and forth between her and the chicken leg, but then smiled as he tossed it to her. Stormfly happily ate the chicken leg and then pressed her snout against Nuffink as she purred affectionately, and he placed his hand on her nose.

Hiccup and Astrid smiled proudly at the lovely sight, suddenly they heard Toothless make a loud noise. They turned see him lying on his back, smiling with his eyes closed as Zephyr sat on top of him and scratched his underbelly. The two black and white Night Lights then climbed on top of him and started nuzzling different parts of his body. Zephyr giggled before she stopped scratching and laid down with her arms out, hugging Toothless' belly as she sighed happily. Toothless lifted his head to look up at her and his babies and he showed a gummy smile; Astrid saw this and smiled at her husband and planted a kiss on his cheek. Hiccup smiled at her before they both turned back to watch their children and dragons, when all of a sudden Astrid heard a loud growling sound.

Astrid turned to see the source of the sound and nervously pointed at it as she said, "Uh… Hiccup…"

He turned to where she was pointing and to his shock he saw a Deathgripper walking toward them, growling as it looked around with hostility. It was walking in their direction and Zephyr and Nuffink stopped what they were doing and looked at it. Zephyr got off of Toothless and slowly walked toward the Deathgripper and stared at it with curiosity.

Hiccup and Astrid quickly became worried as Hiccup held his hands out and exclaimed, "Zephyr don't!"

The Deathgripper looked at her and growled as it approached her with its tusks out; she showed fear as she held her hands close to her chest and turned her body away. Nuffink feared for his sister as he held the mostly white Night Light close, desperately hoping the dragon would not hurt Zephyr.

Astrid feared for her daughter's safety as she said, "Zephyr, don't move!"

Zephyr was still afraid as she stared at the dragon as it pointed its sharp tail at her, and she was unsure of what to do. Just then, she remembered what her father taught her and slowly moved her arm out toward the dragon's face. She held her hand out with her palm flat and she showed fear as she turned her face away and closed her eyes, hoping it would not hurt her. The Deathgripper began to calm down as it stared at her hand with curiosity. The Deathgripper then retracted its tusks, closed its eyes, and placed its nose against Zephyr's hand. Zephyr opened her eyes and stared at the Deathgripper and then giggled in happiness and wonder.

Nuffink stared at them, mouth agape, as he said, "Wow."

Hiccup and Astrid were both amazed as Hiccup walked over to her while Astrid stayed in place with an amazed expression.

Astrid smiled proudly as she softly said, "That's my girl."

Hiccup kneeled down next to Zephyr and put his arm around her as he happily said, "Good job Zephyr, you trained your first dragon, all by yourself. I'm really proud of you."

Zephyr smiled happily and said, "Thanks daddy!"

She hugged him lovingly and he returned the hug with his left hand on the back of his neck; Toothless showed a warm smile as he watched the tender father-daughter moment. The two black and white Night Lights watched them and then turned to Toothless as they cooed happily. Astrid then walked over and sat with Nuffink while scratching Stormfly's cheek as she cooed affectionately. Nuffink let go of the mostly white Night Light and hugged his mother and snuggled into her side, much to her delight as she caressed his hair. The Light Fury walked up to Toothless and affectionately nuzzled the side of his face and he did the same as he purred at her.

A few hours later, it was late at night and all the Vikings and dragons of New Berk were sound asleep together. Some people slept with their dragons outside, whereas others were sleeping in their houses with their dragons by their side. In the Haddock household the Alpha and his family slept with his former rider and his family. They were all sleeping on the floor of the den of the house and they were all together in one big circle. Hiccup slept with his back against Toothless, Zephyr slept with her head on her father's chest, and one of the black and white Night Lights slept on Toothless' back. The Light Fury slept with her head right next to her mate's head and she had her right wing covering the other black and white Night Light. Across from Toothless, Astrid slept with her back against Stormfly and her left arm around Nuffink, who slept next to her with his head nestled against her side and the mostly white Night Light slept with its head in his lap.

Fishlegs slept outside his house with his back against Meatlug, and right next to them slept Groundshake with Ingrid nestled in his left antler. She slept peacefully as she smiled and hugged a stuffed Fishmeat that Fishlegs had made for her when she was a baby. Hookfang, Barf, and Belch were sleeping in Ruffnut and Snotlout's house with them, Nutlout, and Ruffsnot. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were sleeping in front of Barf and Belch, with Ruffnut leaning against Snotlout as he slept leaning against Hookfang. The three of them were all snoring and so were Ruffsnot and Nutlout as the both slept with their backs against Barf's neck. Gobber was sleeping in his blacksmith store with his back against Grump, and they were both snoring loudly. Eret was sleeping next to Skullcrusher in his bed in his house and he smiled peacefully as he had one hand against Skullcrusher's side.

Throughout the village everyone was sound asleep with a dragon by their side, sleeping peacefully in the calm night. In one house a little boy was asleep in his bed with a Terrible Terror sleeping next to his head on the pillow. In another house a man was sleeping with his wife with their backs against a Snafflefang, while their daughter slept in her bed, hugging a Hobgobbler. Outside a house a man was sleeping on the back of a Thunderdrum while his wife slept leaning against a Deadly Nadder. Inside another house a Scuttleclaw slept next to a boy in his bed and across from them in that room a little girl slept in her bed with a Terrible Terror. A man slept with a Monstrous Nightmare right outside his house, and in the house slept a Gronckle with a little girl lying on its back.

In the entire village there was only one person who was still awake, an old woman whose mind was lost in thought, Valka. She and Cloudjumper were right outside the Haddock household, while the rest of her family was sound asleep she was wide awake. Cloudjumper was peacefully sleeping as Valka laid on his back facing toward the sky with her hands over her stomach. She stared up at the starry night sky in thought and glanced over and looked at the rest of the village, seeing all the people and their dragons. Then she turned and glanced over at the statue of her deceased husband, Stoick, before turning back to look up at the stars. She let out a sigh as she thought about him; she wished he could be here with her to see this wonderful day. Then she glanced over at her family's house and smiled as she thought about her son, her daughter-in-law, and her wonderful grandchildren, then she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

The next morning

All the Vikings and dragons were gathered on the cliff outside the village; it was time for everyone to say goodbye again. Everywhere in the crowd all the Vikings were sadly saying goodbye to their dragons as they petted them and the dragons nuzzled them back. All the children of New Berk hugged the dragons as they said their goodbyes; some closed their eyes and shed some tears.

Gobber patted Grump, who was wide awake, and said, "Alright, see you later Grump."

Eret caressed Skullcrusher's horn as he said, "It was good to see you again, you big old beast."

Fishlegs had already said "goodbye" to Meatlug and Ingrid felt sad when suddenly Meatlug licked her face and she showed a smile.

She hugged Meatlug's bottom jaw and said, "Goodbye Meatlug."

Groundshake then walked up behind them and growled with a sad expression as he stared at her.

Ingrid cried a bit as she hugged his snout and said, "Bye Groundshake. I'll miss you."

He purred sadly as he closed his eyes and nuzzled his snout against her face, showing that he would miss her too.

Snotlout was crying, but trying to pretend he didn't care, as he looked at Hookfang and said, "Alright Hookfang, get out of here you big stupid lizard!"

Hookfang sadly pressed his snout against Snotlout and Snotlout finally succumbed and hugged him as he sobbed heavily. Ruffsnot came up to them and joined them as she started crying and hugged her father, then they were joined by Nutlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf, and Belch. Barf and Belch wrapped their necks around all of them as they gathered in a group hug and cried sadly.

Valka pressed her hand against Cloudjumper's face as she smiled fondly and said, "It's been good seeing you again old friend, but now it's time for us to go our separate ways again."

At the front of the crowd Hiccup and Astrid were with Toothless, Stormfly, and the Light Fury, saying their goodbyes.

Astrid shed some tears as she hugged Stormfly's cheek and said, "Stormfly, be good my girl."

Stormfly cooed affectionately as she nuzzled Astrid's face, sad to be leaving her rider again, but happy to have spent some time with her.

They turned to see Hiccup standing in front Toothless as he said, "Alright bud, it's been fun, but it's time to go."

Toothless cooed a bit sadly as he hugged him and Hiccup turned to the Light Fury and said, "Look after him."

The Light Fury snuffed as if to answer "yes" and Hiccup pulled away from Toothless and walked over to Astrid.

Suddenly Astrid noticed something was missing and said, "Hey wait a minute, where are Zephyr and Nuffink? They should be here to say 'goodbye' too."

Hiccup realized she was right and noticed something else as he said, "Yeah and where are the Night Lights?"

They looked around and soon they spotted Zephyr and Nuffink standing next to each other with the Night Lights standing behind them. Zephyr and Nuffink both had their hands behind their backs and smiled innocently as they desperately tried to hide the Night Lights, despite the fact that they could be seen plain as day and were making noises.

Nuffink then desperately said, "They're not here."

Hiccup then honestly replied, "You know we can see them, right?"

They were both disappointed as the Night Lights stepped out from behind them and they groaned, "Aww!"

The mostly white Night Light licked Nuffink's cheek while the other two nuzzled Zephyr's face, and they both sadly hugged the baby dragons. They let them go and the Night Lights walked to their parents as Zephyr and Nuffink shed some tears as they watched them.

Astrid went to her children and put her arms around them to comfort them as she said, "I know, I'm sorry kids, but it's time for them to go home."

The Night Lights briefly turned back and looked at them and Hiccup and showed sad expressions before continuing toward their parents. Zephyr and Nuffink both looked at Toothless, who was staring at them with much emotion.

They pulled away from Astrid and walked to Toothless and hugged his chest as Zephyr said, "Goodbye Toothless."

Toothless purred as he wrapped his left front leg around them and returned their hug, showing that he would miss them too. When he stopped the Light Fury came up to the children and closed her eyes as she nuzzled her nose against their faces, and they both caressed her face. They stopped and walked back to their parents and Toothless took one last look at the Viking family before focusing on Hiccup. Hiccup smiled as he nodded and Toothless roared for all the other dragons to obey him, and he took off with all of the dragons following him. Everyone watched all the dragons fly in the sky, away from New Berk, and Hiccup and his family walked to the edge of the cliff and stared at the flock of dragons. Hiccup then lifted up Nuffink and held him in his left arm while Zephyr held his right hand, and Astrid put her arm around Hiccup's shoulder with Nuffink sitting between them.

As the flock got smaller Nuffink sadly said, "I wish they didn't have to go."

Hiccup looked at his son and sincerely said, "We all do Nuffink, but it's not safe them to return yet. But I believe that one day it will be. Until then, we'll see them all again next year."

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed my story, I always thought this would be a good ending for the movies, the real ending was good but I like it better when all the people get to spend time with the dragons. It took me a little while to think about what the personalities of the kids would be like. From what I've read on line I picture Zephyr takes after Hiccup while Nuffink takes after Astrid. Now right now he seems to be shy and timid, but I can picture him having Astrid's temper when he enters his teen years. However I can picture they both still have some traits from their other parents, for example I picture Zephyr might have Astrid's physical prowess and Nuffink would have Hiccup's stubbornness. Also I can picture they'd both have Hiccup's leadership skills and intelligence, though in different ways. Perhaps Nuffink would have Hiccup's inventive skills and Zephyr would have his tactical brilliance. I also wanted to include a few nice sweet moments when we'd see them bonding with their grandma Valka. I wanted to put a Deathgripper in this story and have someone train it; at first I thought of having Valka do it, but then I decided it would be better if Zephyr did it, she's daddy's little girl. I pictured Ruffnut marrying Snotlout easily and I figured their children would be just as annoying as them. At first I thought I'd have a funny moment where Ruffnut and Snotlout kissed, but then I decided it would be too much. At first I had trouble thinking of names for their children, then I decided to combine the first and last parts of each of their names and thought of "Nutlout" and "Ruffsnot". Also I can picture when they are in their teen years, Nutlout will have a thing for Zephyr but all he'll do is annoy her, and he'll also give Nuffink a hard time. Also I imagine Ruffsnot will have a crush on Nuffink, much his disgust. At first I thought of putting Fishmeat in this story and that Ingrid would ride him, but that would be too obvious. I figured Fishlegs daughter would be just like him and that she would love dragons once she learned how gentle they could be. I also thought that the Crimson Goregutter would really like her, just like he did Fishmeat, and that they would become good friends. It took me a while to think of what she would name it, but I eventually figured it out. I also imagine that when they're older she and Nuffink would eventually become a couple. I put a lot of thought into this story and I am pleased with how it turned out.**

**Please review.**


End file.
